Temptation
by Lolsnake9
Summary: He won't give in. He can't give in. He has the pride of the mighty dragon Mystic warrior and Yinglong knows it. No matter what the cost, he won't once again submit to the temptations of the fox demon seductress which cost him dearly in the past. Yinglong x Tamamo. Oneshot.


**Temptation**

* * *

 _He won't give in. He can't give in. He has the pride of the mighty dragon Mystic warrior and Yinglong knows it. No matter what the cost, he won't once again submit to the temptations of the fox demon seductress which cost him dearly in the past. Yinglong x Tamamo. Oneshot._

* * *

"No, I will not!"

He once again resonated those words in his heart, all to rekindle his will – his will to resist.

He looked once again at the woman in front of him – no, that's not a woman, dare he say. He knows. He knows who – what exactly she is. He looked straight at her eyes, where he saw what he once saw in the past – a desire. An ambition. A will to corrupt. It was unmistakable. She's done it once, and now she attempts to do the same again.

But Yinglong is not the man to be fooled twice. He still remembers the cost he – and the world – had to pay for his foolishness. Hundreds of millions of lives were sacrificed. Destruction and chaos was everywhere. All due to ignorance – yes, ignorance – that he allowed himself to fall in.

He took a deep breath. He knows that he won't repeat the same mistake ever again – he won't let another innocent lives to be taken, another destruction to take place. His job is to protect the world, and he has the ability for it. He knows it. He can feel it. All can be done by uttering just a few words.

"Tamamo, stop it."

Looking at the angry expression of the male dragon, the female fox chuckled amusingly, which just served to raise his anger even more.

"Oh, is that so?"

She walked up closer towards the dragon Mystic.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, my dear."

"What do you mean?!"

Upon seeing Yinglong's red face, Tamamo instead stroked his cheek rather teasingly.

"Ohoho…aww, such cute expression you made when you're angry."

"Tch, stop it!"

He angrily moved her hand off his cheek.

"Ah! Tch, such rudeness towards a woman!"

"Tamamo…I know what you truly intend. Just stop all of this acting."

He once again stared straight at her eyes.

"It's just like the last time. However, this time you won't fool me again. Your advances are futile."

"Hahaha…oh come on, you think I was the same like before?"

"W-what?"

Immediately, she grabbed both of his hands, causing Yinglong to become flustered.

"W-wha?! S-stop it!"

"Ohohoho…how fascinating."

"G-gah…"

"Hm…ah, yes, I know that you may be still a bit angry towards me…."

"O-of course I am! I mean, didn't you ever realize what came out of that?!"

Tamamo put on an innocent face as if she doesn't know anything.

"Hah…listen, you. What you did was despicable. Truly irredeemable. Your existence itself is an abomination. You only strive to bring destruction and chaos everywhere, ignorant to life itself. And you still expect me to believe anything you said to me?!"

For a long time she stood silent, until she let out a playful chuckle.

"Ahahaha….truly, Yinglong, from what I see you're the ignorant one."

"W-what?! How could you say so?!"

"Ahaha…you think I still have a desire for destruction, chaos, all of that stuff? Hm? No."

He was shocked at what she said.

"You see…I just simply lost interest in all those things. I have simply found no interest anymore in doing that. My heart feels hollow and life empty…until I found you."

He became even more confused. His heartbeat went faster. What is this feeling?

"I know that I once saw you as nothing more than a disposable tool for my own plans…but as time goes on, I see that you're actually quite an interesting man yourself. You may just be more than a toy, I thought,"

She went into putting her hands around his waist, effectively preventing him to escape.

"So I decided to get close to you. Hahaha…as you see, I really have no ulterior motive for this. I have no plans for more destruction and chaos, not anymore. You, are the only one in my interest now."

Yinglong felt his entire body go numb. He certainly never felt like this, never before. What has happened to him? He used to loathe the fox demoness for causing so much trouble in the past, but that's certainly not what he's feeling right now. He looked again at her. He looked at her hazel eyes, long raven hair, and pale skin. For some reason, they just give off this seductive charm that has somewhat attracted him to her. He can't even be sure of his feelings at this moment. For sure he knows that it's not love, obviously, since he still distrusts her, but it's not hate either.

He tried to look again at her eyes, but doing that instead made his face go even redder. But no, he just can't let it end like this! He has to fight back! He has to resist, for the good of the world.

"S-stop all this madness, Tamamo! What are you even thinking?! You…you can't trap me like that! I've already known what it's like! Just stop it! It won't work!"

He tried to look away from her face as he said that. However, noticing his blushing face, Tamamo instead moved his face to make Yinglong look straight at her eyes again.

"Hahaha…you're adorable."

"I-I…"

"Just look at my eyes, darling. Do you see any insincerity in them?"

She moved closer to press her body even further against Yinglong's.

Yinglong's feelings went erratic upon feeling the sensation of Tamamo pressing against him. His blush became even more noticeable, his heartbeat went even faster than before, and he began to breathe heavily. At this point, he doesn't feel anything he even remotely recognize. But he won't let it stop him. He then tried to resist Tamamo from going even further.

"G-gah! Stop! STOP! IT!"

"Just continue trying to resist, my dear Yinglong,"

She moved even further, effortlessly nullifying Yinglong's resistance.

"I could do this all day."

Yinglong became horrified at the sheer strength Tamamo has. No matter how much he has tried to push back, she would blow it away like nothing and continue advancing. At this point, he's helpless. She has him in her complete vicinity. There's simply no escape.

"A-ahh! Tch…let me…go!"

"Ahahaha…you think I will end this so soon?"

"G-gah…"

"Admit it,"

She stroked her hand across his cheek.

"You want this, too."

Yinglong felt rage rising upon his bosom as he heard that. There's absolutely no way he could've fallen for this woman! She's an abomination, an anomaly which has unleashed so many pain and sorrow upon the world. To fall in love with her is to ignore his responsibility to protect the world. He reassured himself once again – he did not, and will not fall for her!

"You're crazy! There's no way I could have fallen for you! No! You…you're my enemy!"

"Really? Hahaha…how foolish."

"Tch…"

"I know it, Yinglong. You clearly do not want to fight back. If you wanted, you could've beheaded me the instant I approached you earlier."

"W-what?"

"But you didn't. Ahaha…just admit it. Denying won't bring you any good. Stop all this resistance, and I will give you all the pleasures in the world…"

Those words sparked even more anger inside Yinglong. He tried to look straight again at Tamamo's eyes, but he just couldn't. Doing that instead made him blush even more, just like before. Yinglong had absolutely no grasp at what's going on. He never felt like this before, and once he did it's for this woman, an anomaly that had caused him to kill so many lives in the past. He had sworn her off as his eternal enemy.

Why?

That question rang multiple times inside Yinglong's head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the answer.

…or maybe Tamamo's actually right?

Maybe it's true that he's truly fallen for her? Maybe he's been in denial of his actual feelings the whole time? He returned to look back at his surroundings. It's becoming more and more painful to resist any longer. Could this be it?

Could he just let it all out and allow himself to fall into Tamamo's temptations? That way, he won't have to resist any longer, and no longer feel any pain. He knows that it's wrong, he knows that it's immoral – but he's not even sure of his sense of right or wrong now. His rationality has been blinded by this burning, passionate desire – a desire to be free.

Yes, free. A desire to let go of his responsibility, and to allow himself to fall into ignorance – the very same ignorance that allowed himself to fall into Tamamo's trap the first time – that cost him, and the rest of the world, dearly. He still remembers every single horrible detail of it – he doesn't want it to happen again. And yet, he feels that he doesn't care even care about the world any longer – all he wants is to be free. He submits himself into Tamamo, and it'll be painless – even if the entire world will burn and fall into chaos once again due to his ignorance, he won't even feel anything anymore. If he, and the entire world dies, he'll die a painless death.

All can be done by just uttering a few words…

.

.

.

.

.

NO!

Suddenly, something awakened within Yinglong, seemingly trying to snap him out of his paralyzing desire to submit. A flaming, burning desire – perhaps even stronger than his desire to submit.

Immediately, Yinglong remembered who he's supposed to be. He's supposed to be a dragon Mystic, protector of the world. He already knows the results when he let his responsibility even slip by a bit. And he knows that he doesn't want it to happen again.

Yinglong found his new resolve. He has the pride – he knows he won't just submit to the temptations of a mere fox demon seductress! He has the strength, and he has to prove that he's superior to her! He won't let her fool him twice, no! He won't ever submit! Not now, not ever!

After feeling the burning will to resist Tamamo's seductions, he quickly grabbed both of her hands, and stared deep to her eyes. He knows that this is his chance. His chance to finally stop her mad advances.

"I've told you already…Stop! IT!"

"Ehh? Ohoho…you still attempting to resist?"

"Quit playing around. I mean it."

"H-huh?!"

"Just listen…what is it that you truly want from me?!"

She let out a chuckle.

"Ohohohoo…my my, I really have to do everything around here, don't I?"

She walked closer towards Yinglong.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again…"

.

.

.

"…please, why won't you eat this Pocky with me, my dear Yinglong?!"

"GAH! I've told you! I! WON'T!"

"Aww…come ooonnn! Please, I'm alone in this Pocky day…you're the only one I want to share this Pocky with!"

"Well, it's none of my business! I'm alone too and you don't see me bitch about it!"

"Ah! Aww…that's so mean, you know!"

"I don't fucking care! You're an absolute bitch, and that's practically the truth!"

"What?! Hmph!"

Immediately Tamamo tried to advance herself upon Yinglong again.

"What the?! Hey, let me go! I thought we're done about this!"

"I've told you, I won't stop until you comply!"

"What?! Well bitch, I don't want- GYAH!"

At an instant, Yinglong found himself to be pinned to the walls by Tamamo. There's no escape for him.

"I told you. I WILL not stop until you comply."

"Tch…must you be absolutely selfish the entire time, bitch?"

"Ahahahahahaaa…I'm gonna enjoy this."

Slowly, she tried to force the Pocky she held in her mouth onto Yinglong's own mouth.

"GAH! S-stop it! STOP! IT!"

She ignored his pleas, until she finally succeeded. Despite Yinglong's further resistance, she managed to thoroughly eat the Pocky until she finally kissed Yinglong's lips.

"MMH!"

"…whew! My, you're really quite tasty, aren't you!"

"BLEGH! BLEUGH! BLAGH! EUGH! That was one of the most disgusting things I have ever experienced in my whole goddamn life! ARGH! It tasted…it tasted like fox fart!"

"Ahahahaha! But come one, I know you enjoyed it."

"No, I did not!"

"Really? Well…that is actually of no concern of me. What's important is that I enjoyed it."

"GAH! YOU!"

"Oh well, I had my fun today. You really are quite precious, my dear Yinglong."

She blew a kiss towards Yinglong, who upon receiving it immediately fainted on spot. Minutes later, he regained his consciousness, though barely.

He thought upon himself. He still remembered that kiss he received from Tamamo. The very sensation he felt in his lips. And from that moment, he realized.

He has lost.

He has lost. He has failed to fight Tamamo's seductions, no matter how hard he tried. Despite the burning resolve he has to protect the world…even that wasn't enough.

He began wondering. What was it that allowed himself to be defeated like this? Is it because she is really too powerful for him? Or that it was actually him who allowed herself to do so?

Yinglong can't be sure. Whatever the answer is, he's only sure of one thing: he's failed in his duty, and he fell into Tamamo's trap, again.

"Is….is this it?"

He began mumbling.

"Am I…am I really that weak?"

However, his daydreaming was soon ended by Tamamo, who suddenly decided to return to him.

"Oh, you know what, guess I won't end it so soon."

"W…what?! What do you mean?!"

"Hohoho…I mean, come on, you think I'm just gonna let this opportunity slip?"

"What…what opportunity?"

"I mean, just look at you…you're completely tired and in a vulnerable position. You look so precious."

"And just what the hell do you mean by tha- …no. No. NO. You can't be serious…."

"Yes, yes, and yes. I'm serious."

In an instant, Tamamo switched into her true form, the scantily-clad white-haired fox demoness, Kyubi. Swiftly, she jumped on top of Yinglong and effectively pinned him to the floor, preventing any form of escape.

"GAH! No…NO! Please…stop…it!"

"Hahahaha…oh my, looks like this will be quite a lot more fun than I thought."

"Tch…you…you crazy bitch! Just, just what the hell do you want?!"

"What? Do I really have to explain it to you again?"

"Hah…hah…"

"Well, guess I don't have to. I'll answer it with what I'll do to you afterwards, hohoho…"

"I…I…"

"Psstt…now, just relax now, will you? If you're tense, it might be a little painful."

"Tch….fuck…you…gah…"

"Fuck me? Oh right, isn't that what we're going to do?"

"….gulp."

Just at that right time however, Hundun suddenly entered the room with a Pocky in his mouth.

"My lovey-Kyubi! Come on, let's celebrate the- huh?!"

When he saw what his girlfriend Kyubi were doing with Yinglong, he became extremely shocked.

"Huh?! Ehm, Hundun?!"

"What the…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Wha….WHAT! No WAY! Kyubi, are you cheating on me?!"

"Hundun, please, let me explain-"

"NO! Gah…you promised me that we will rule the entire world with chaos, together! TOGETHER! Why…why did you betray our promise?!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. So…you actually already have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but-"

"WAAAHHH! THIS CAN'T BE! ARGH! YOU!"

Hundun walked straight to Yinglong and held him by his collar.

"WHOA! Hey, hey, hold on big guy, look, I can explain-"

"NO! You…YOU STOLE MY KYUBI FROM ME! YOU! SHALL PAY!"

"THE FUCK?! Hey dude, I am the victim of this whole situation! Hey, whoa! AAAHHH!"

Hundun then mercilessly beat up Yinglong, without heeding Kyubi's pleas to stop.

"GAH! OWH! GYAAAKKKHHHH! STOP! STOP IT! GRAAAHHH!"

"HWAAAHHHHH! YOU BASTARD DRAGON!"

"NOOO! HUNDUN PLEASE, LISTEN-"

"NOOO! YOU BROKE MY HEART AS WELL, KYUBI, YOU BROKE MY HEAARRTT! WAAAHHHHH!"

As the whole mess was going on, soon the other Mystics start to show up to check at what the hell's going on.

Nuwa: Sigh…it's her again.

Fu Xi: Really? Hmphs…even after that punishment we gave her, turned out that wasn't enough, eh…

Shennong: Told you that using my latest drug would be better.

Nuwa: Nobody gives a shit about your drugs. Oh well, it's not like that I have a lover for this year's Pocky day anyway…sigh…

Fu Xi: Hm? Hey, don't be sad! C'mon, there's still me!

Nuwa: What?! Ew, that's gross!

Fu Xi: Yikes! C'mon, don't be so mean, will you? Huff…

Sanzang: Whup! Huh, what's going on there?

Sun Wukong: Looks like someone is having a bit of rough time, eh? Kinda like that one last time, my lady…

Sanzang: Gyah! Stop talking about that in front of everyone!

Da Ji: Yoo-hoo! What's the hot stuff?

Nuwa: Gah! Tch, you don't have to come so suddenly like that, you know.

Da Ji: Well, sorry then. Hm, whoa! Kyubi, Yinglong, and Hundun? Gee, I'm worried at what's going on…

Fu Xi: I suppose it's because Kyubi is being desperate to find a partner for Pocky Day. Kinda like me. Haha! OW!

Nuwa: Will you just stop spouting that everytime and everywhere you go?

Fu Xi: Ouch…I'm sorry! Hmphs…

Susano'o: Looks like this year's Pocky Day is a bit…ah, should we say, 'livelier'?

Fu Xi: Livelier? Well, with guys like Hundun and Kyubi around I kinda doubt that. How about you, Susano'o?

Susano'o: Well, Nezha has been basically begging me to do this, he told me that he wants to 'try it out' given that everyone's doing it…but of course, I won't do that. That's so fucking creepy.

Fu Xi: Really? Heh, bless you.

Susano'o: Don't need to bless a god. Oh well, I'll better go home to babysit him again. Bye.

Fu Xi: Bye. Sigh…well, just like Shennong said, maybe we need his new drug to stabilize Kyubi when the next Pocky Day comes…sigh…

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Yeah…so I basically got this inspiration from a certain fanart I found on pixiv where Tamamo attempts to get Yinglong to eat a Pocky with her (you know, when they eat it until they kiss?), but of course, he won't want that. Well, I don't exactly ship the two (given that they're enemies and all), but I think it could be quite an amusing and entertaining pairing. Also, forgive me for the misleading genre. Hey, I don't want to spoil the fun! As always, please leave a review and have a good day.


End file.
